The present application relates to a manufacturing method for a liquid crystal apparatus.
As a method of expanding a view angle of a liquid crystal apparatus, a so-called IPS (In-Plane Switching) system of a transverse electric field system is in practical use in which an electric field in an in-plane direction (transverse direction) with respect to a substrate is generated and transmitted light is controlled by rotating liquid crystal molecules in the electric field in this transverse direction within the plane that is parallel to the substrate. Furthermore, an FFS (Fringe-Field Switching) system obtained by devising this IPS system is proposed.
The above-mentioned liquid crystal apparatus of the transverse electric field system has a configuration in which electrodes such as common electrodes and pixel electrodes or conductive components such as a wiring are arranged on an element substrate where drive elements such as TFTs are formed, and the conductive components are not provided on an opposed substrate that is on a display surface side. For that reason, the liquid crystal apparatus may be subjected to an influence of an external electric field represented by static electricity or the like from an external part on the opposed substrate side, and a problem arises that disturbance may occur in liquid crystal display. To solve this, a method of forming a transparent electroconductive film on the opposed substrate side and capturing static electricity by the transparent electroconductive film to prevent the display disturbance is proposed (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-51263).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-51263 exemplifies a configuration in which the transparent electroconductive film is provided on an outer side of a glass substrate provided to the opposed substrate (on an opposite side to a liquid crystal layer) and a configuration in which the transparent electroconductive film is provided on an inner side of the glass substrate (on the liquid crystal layer). When these configurations are compared with each other, the opposed substrate provided with the transparent electroconductive film on the inner side has an advantage that manufacturing is facilitated because vertical inversion operations on the glass substrate or the like are not carried out as being formed while laminated with components such as an oriented film similarly provided on the inner side.